Numerous boxes and other containers for food have been developed. A number of these are simply six-walled boxes. Such boxes may also be compartmentalized by partitions to separate various foods or portions of foods. However, food containers can be limited in their ability to be easily assembled and can often include complex configurations with relatively large numbers of separate pieces. Some food containers are also limited in their ability to fold flat and also have structural integrity or strength.
Due to the above-described disadvantages, an improved container for food transport and storage is desired.